


Sacrifices

by silver_rayn123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore is prepared to make sacrifices, Gen, I feel like these days everyone's either so against Albus, I want a happy medium, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Pre-Series, Probs to many tags XD, Talks of Sacrifice, Talks of What Must be Done, Tired Dumbledore, im starting small till i work my way up to bigger fanfics, or he's the sweet old grandfather, sad thoughts, that would never ever let the fate of the world rest in Harry's Hands., they make him out to be a dark lord and insane, well first iv posted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_rayn123/pseuds/silver_rayn123
Summary: Dumbledore thinks over what he has done, and what he'll have to do. The world may hate him afterwards, but it'll be safe.My realistic take on why Dumbledore chose to do what he did.





	Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I feel like these days too many people put Albus at the end of the evil secret dark wizard section, or right at the purest grandfather to ever live section, and I wanted to write a healthy dose of both. 
> 
> Also! This is my fist posted fic, and im exited to see what people think, so feel free to let me know how I did, or to offer advice? Id appreciate it. :D

Albus Dumbledore was in his office. It was a high roofed room, the sides filled to the brim with books, with objects and do-dads scattered everywhere. He was sitting at a old but well taken care of desk and in a high backed chair, staring at the glowing gold ball on his desk and deep in thought.

It was the orb that showed him the status of the Blood wards surrounding the Dursley’s Home. For 8 years, the orb has has glowed a deep shimmering gold, and showed no signs of changing. Of this, he was glad, for that meant little Harry Potter was safe and well. 

Some days he wished he could visit the boy or send one of his trusted, to make sure he was having a good life, but alas, it would be foolish. For those who still supported Tom would be watching and waiting. It was convenient that the night James and Lily died that many people went and celebrated, even in the muggle world, because Albus knew there were death eaters in the ministry in perfect position to see the random burst of magic in the small, non-magical place that had occurred when he had dropped off baby Harry to his aunt. 

All the Death Eaters had to do was keep a watch on where powerful wizards went, and follow after to see if Harry was there. That was why he couldn't allow himself, or anyone else magical, to visit the boy. He barely could risk Arabella, but she was determined to do her part. Speaking of her, her monthly reports on the boy were the only reason he had not cracked, for she reported that Harry was happy, often playing with his cousin and their friends around the neighborhood. They were sometimes rough, but all young boys were, and he always helped out his aunt and uncle by doing chores, what a sweet boy.

Albus was happy that Petunia Dursley looked past her differences with Lily, and was raising her nephew with love and care. He knew she would though, who would turned their own blood away? He could never of, for if it was Ariana, or Aberforth... 

And well, just maybe it was the best for him not to see they boy until the school years, because he knew what would have to be done. There was a very real possibility they’d have to sacrifice Harry to defeat Tom. And if many would think him him cruel or dark for the thought of letting Harry die or let the fate of Wizarding Britain rest in a child's hands? So be it. Because what was the life of one boy to hundreds, perhaps thousands of wizards and muggle deaths that Tom’s dark reign would bring? If he lived, he’d be robbed of a childhood, but he could only hope the boy would one day forgive him. For, the only one who could defeat Tom was Harry, the Boy-Who-Lived.

Albus sighed, and got up. Fawks trilled out, filling the office with his beautiful song, and it made him feel better. As he started to leave his office, he smiled softly at Fawks. 

“Happy Halloween, my old friend. Im off to the Feast... To the Boy-Who-Live” He said softly, as he raised a glass to the ceiling. It had been 8 years since their deaths and Harry was 9 years old. Less then 3 years until Albus meets the lamb he’s raising to slaughter.

He secretly hopes that day never comes.


End file.
